New Alpha In Town
by AliciaRiveraBlock
Summary: Brittany's Massie's little sister and she's ready to rule OCD like her sister along with Nicki, Tory, Kristen's sister. and they need help from Patricia Lyons.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Block was Massie Block's little sister. Now that Massie left for college, it was Brittany's time to rule. She met Nicki Rivera (Alicia's sister), Tory Marvil, (Dylan's sister), Joyce Gregory (Kristen's sister), and they need the new girl Patricia Lyons (Claire's Sister) to help Brittany be alpha!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you girls ready for the new year?" Kendra asked her daughters Massie and Brittany. "I guess." Brittany  
took out Glossip Girl lip gloss that was Coconut flavored and leaned to her 19-year-old sister. "Want some?"  
Brittany asked. "Ah-bviously no. Come awn, why does she have to go to my old school?" Massie rolled her  
eyes. "Massie, we said that maybe it would be nice for Brittany to feel how it is to be Massie Block's sister  
in a school that you ruled." Kendra smiled at her 13-year-old daughter. "Whatevs."  
I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT!


	3. Meet FC

As soon as the Block's arrived at OCD, Brittany sprang with happiness. She wanted to be Alpha like her big  
sister. As she looked around, she saw a spanish-looking girl with glossy black hair, C-cups, and she was  
dressed in Ralph Lauren. "My gawd, this weather is buh-rutal." The girl said. "Hi! I'm Brittany. But you may  
know me. I'm Massie Block's sister." Brittany said. "I do know someone named Massie. My sister Alicia is her  
beta and best friend. By the way, I'm Nicki Rivera." Nicki said. Brittany gasped. "Ehmagawd! I know Alicia too!  
Hey, I want to start a clique. Wanna be my beta?" Brittany asked. "Sure. Let's trade IMs. Mine is the  
RiveraChic. What's yours?" Nicki asked. "Mine's TheQueenBrittany. And I'm gonna be alpha." Brittany smiled.  
"Hey Nicki, some LBR is wearing Ralph Lauren!" yelled a red-headed girl. Brittany turned to the girl. "Who  
is that?" Brittany asked Nicki. "That's Tory. My BFF. She can be in our clique." Nicki said. " . Gawd.  
Tory, is your sister's alpha named Massie?" Brittany asked the girl. "Yup. She's your sister?" Tory asked.  
"Yes! And I want to be alpha. Let's go in to find a gamma and omega." Brittany ushered the girls to the cafe.  
"Hey Tory. Hey Nicki." A blonde girl said. "Hey Joyce. Brit, meet Joyce. Joyce, meet Brittany. Our new alpha."  
"I've never been in a clique since two years ago. Remeber, Nicki?" Joyce asked. Nicki nodded. Then, a pale  
blonde girl walked in. She was wearing Pink Uggs, Gap Jeans, and a plain black cardigan. "Who is that?" Tory  
snickered. The girl whipped her head. Brittany ran up to her. "Hi. What's your name?" "P-Patricia. L-Lyons."  
The blonde girl said. "My sister had a friend named Kuh-Laire Lyons. Do you know her?" Brittany asked.  
"It's Claire. And yes, she's my older sister." Patricia finally smiled."I'm starting a clique called the Fabulous  
Committee, wanna be omega?" Brittany asked. "Sure." Patricia grinned. Brittany grabbed the girl  
and walked her to the Fabulous Committee's table. "From now awn, we are called the Fabulous Committee,  
but FC for short. I'll do ranks. Me, Brittany, Alpha. Nicki, Beta. Tory, Delta. Joyce, gamma. And new girl  
Patricia Lyons. Omega." Brittany announced. The girls clapped. "Meet me at my house after school so we  
can talk about plans to be alpha." "Okay." The girls said.


	4. set 2 rule

BLOCK ESTATE 5:36

The Fabulous Committee walked into Brittany's new room and gasped. "This room is ah-mazing." Tory said. "Thanks Tory. More ah-mazing than Massie's old room." Brittany boasted. "I heart this walk-in closet!" Nicki said. "Me too!" Joyce gushed. "Well Puh-tricia?" Brittany said, because Patricia was the only one nawt talking. "W-what?" Patricia asked. "Ah-bviously you need some glasses or you would have said my room is ah-mazing." Brittany teased. "What do you-" Brittany cut Patricia off. "I'm kidding, Puh-tricia." Brittany said as she plopped on the purple duvet. "And By the Way, we have sleepovers every friday. Tomorrow we will start rating when I pick you guys up in the Range Rover. Nicki, I'll pick you up at 7:05, Tory I will pick you up at 7:30, Joyce I'll pick you up at 7:45, and Patricia, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Got it?" Brittany asked. "Got it." The girls ah-greed. "By the way, Patricia, Uggs are OUT, Gap is OUT, and anything your mom buys you is OUT. So if you want to be a ten, don't dress like you did today. Ah-greed?" Brittany asked Patricia. "Agreed." She mumbled. As soon as the FC left, Brittany took out her MacBook and decided to add her new friends.

**TheQueenBrittany: hi nicki its brit. remember pick u up at 7:05 k girly? ;) TheRiveraChic: Ok brit. parents say its ok for 7:05 will get ready at 6:30 TheQueenBrittany: Gr skl 2morrow TheRiveraChic: c u!**


	5. Alphas in Motion

Brittany spinned around. "I'm wearing an Alice + Olivia scoop neck tank, Jordache jeans, Giuseppe Zannoti heels, and I'm holding a Chanel Vintage clutch."  
"Ten" Nicole said.  
"Nine point Seven." Tory said.  
"Ten!" Joyce yelled.  
"Uh, nine point nine." Patricia said. "Okay, so ah-bviously I'm wearing an alpha ready outfit." Brittany smiled. "Alright ladies, we're at OCD." Jacob, Brittany's  
driver said. "Thanks Jacob." Brittany said as the girls walked out. "We're walking to Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys." Brittany said. The music started blaring from  
her iPhone 5C. The girls walked with confidence. Everyone's head turned so fast to see the Alphas in Motion. Brittany couldn't stop smiling. It was her chance to be  
alpha. As soon as the girls entered the cafe, they could hear people gossiping about the "head-to-toe designer-wearing girls", and some even said "who do they  
think they are?". FC ah-dored all the attention. They were truly alphas. "Ehmagawd, I heard that everyone envies us." Nicki said. "How do you know?" Tory asked.  
"Gabriella Ryan told me." Nicki smiled. Tory and Joyce rolled their eyes. They didn't see what Nicki liked in that blonde. "Great, we need people envy our outfits  
and ah-lot of other stuff, because that's what people do to Alphas." Brittany said. Nicole, Tory, Joyce, and Patricia giggled and smiled. They now felt like Alphas.  
"Hey! I heard that the Briarwood kids already heard about some "fashion divas"." Said Celestia Reagan. "And where did you hear that?" Nicki asked, since she was the gossip quren. "My friend, Samantha Abeley told me. Her brother is in Briarwood." Celestia said. "Ehmagawd, she's Layme's sister?"  
Tory asked. Everyone laughed. "Her clothes are soo last season. One time I saw her wearing last year's Tory Burch handbag." Brittany said. Celestia's face got red. "Bye LBR!" Nicki called, as  
Celestia left. "What an LBR," Joyce snickered. "My gawd, I know. I'm so lucky I wear KORS everyday and nawt some tacky Abercrombie clothes." Tory giggled. "Wait-she said Briarwood guys!  
Maybe we have a shot at them liking us." Patricia couldn't stop grinning. "Exactly. We need to get the Briarwood kids to like us so we can be alphas." Brittany smiled. "And I know how. Meet me  
at my house after school at 5:30. 'kay?" Brittany asked. "Sure." Nicole said.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's new iPhone 5C rang. "Hu-llo?" Brittany said into the phone. "Hey Brit, it's Nicole. I just wanted to tell you that Dean, my driver is going  
to pick me up early." Nicki said. "Okay. I'm picking up Tory, Joyce, and Puh-tricia." Brittany said, when Isaac had arrived at the Marvil estate.  
Tory's older sister Dylan was sitting on the fountain, reading Teen Vogue and eating a sandwhich. "Hey!" Tory yelled. Dylan rolled her eyes and stared  
at her 13-year-old sister. Tory opened the Range Rover door. "Sorry I was late. My sisters Ryan and Jamie made me lose my Dior sunglasses." Tory took  
off the ray bans from ner forehead and showed it to her. "Fine. Let's rate." Brittany said. Tory stood up and showed off her outfit. "Tory is wearing a  
Ellla Moss dress, gold Marc Jacobs flats, Ralph lauren blazer which I guess is from Nicole, and a gold Tory Burch handbag is dangling from her arms.  
Cuh-yoot. I rate 9.6." Brittany smiled. "Thanks." Tory mouthed, and took the seat next to her alpha. Then, they were at Joyce's house.  
"Eh. Mah. Gawd. Here we go again." Tory rolled her eyes. Joyce had a OCD Sirens sweatsuit on. As soon as she reached the Range Rover, she took it off.  
She showed off her Michael Kors blazer, dark wash True Religion jeans, Prada messenger bag, and Manolo Blahnik stilettos. "Nine point eight."  
Brittany and Tory rated together. "By the way, where's Nicki?" Joyce asked, as she crawled in the car. "Dean had to drive her early. Anyways,  
I can't wait for my party. Who do you think I should invite?" Brittany asked. "We'll see when we get to OCD." Tory said. "Fine. Then we will."  
As soon as Patirica rolled up, the girls finished talking.  
**SORRY THIS IS A BIT SHORT BUT IM THINKING OF MAKING AN ENEMY CLIQUE**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PERFECT GIRLS**  
**Alpha: Emma Lauren: Ralph's youngest daughter**  
**Beta: Mikayla Josephine**  
**Delta: Alice Mary**  
**Gamma: Katy Alexander**  
**Omega: Gabriella Ryan**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma grabbed her Nokia 1020 and decided to do a five-way call with her BFFs. "Heyyy." Mikayla said. "Put the brush down, I'm getting Alice." Emma said. "I was about to call you. I don't know what to buy, white coat or navy coat." Alice said. "Navy coat is better. I'm getting Katy and Gabby." Emma said. "Hey Emm, ready for our first day at OCD tomorrow?" Katy asked. "Dunno. Gabby can tell us what happened yesterday. Will you, Gab?" Emma asked. "Sure, sure. I'll tell you when you pick us up in the limo. Okay, Emm?" Gabby asked. "Whatever." Emma said. "Yeah, it's nawt like what happened was soo important." Mikayla said. "Anyway, we need to rule this OCD. We came last year and nobody noticed us. It's time that they know who true alphas are." Emma said. "Yeah, and I wasn't even sure there was even a top clique. So we have good chances." Alice said.

**_ OCD**

"Emma Lauren! Do not have a bad attitude because I had to drop you off." Ricky Anne Loew-Beer said to her daughter Emma. (Ricky's Ralph's wife, but Emma is not really his daughter). "Whatevs, you just made me look like a DTM." Emma said. "What's a DTM?" Her mother asked. "Dork to the Max." Emma responded. As she walked to the front of the stone building, she saw a group of five, fashionable (except for the pale blonde) girls. They looked like they were the top clique. "Oh no." Emma said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**To that guest that reviewed me, I took that as offense. I'll start a new one since you hate this one so much. Its my story, and I don't like it either, but I don't criticize like THAT! You could have said it nicely and not 'it's painful to read'. Gosh, rude much?**

**So this is ending. Not sorry, but that review made me mad.**


End file.
